Of Blonds and Spray Paint
by Leven the Valkyrie
Summary: Axel's favorite past time is leaving his mark around Traverse Town. What's he going to do when his tags are being altered by some blond who claims to know him? AkuRoku VanVen
1. Chapter 1

Birthday present for RainyxKnight!

**WARNING: **There is going to be incest in this story. It's not going to b the main parring but it's still going to be in here. So if that makes you uncomfortable then don't read =3

* * *

><p>There was no air in the small alley where the blond was. Said blond had a can of spray paint in one hand and his other had his shirt pulled up to cover his nose and mouth. Hidden under his shirt was a smirk as he put the finishing touches on his art.<p>

When he finished he took a step back to admire his work. Where there was once a VIII that was green with a think black outline and flames coming out of it was now a blue XIII. Behind the Roman numerals where the flames once were was now a detailed clock tower.

When he finished he took a step back to admire his work. It was perfect. He then picked up the empty cans of spray paint that littered the ground and threw them in the near by dumpster. When the cans were disposed of he exited the narrow street without being noticed by anyone.

~X~x~X~x~

"Hey Axel, I saw your mark on the side of the deli." A sandy-blond haired boy walked up to the redhead and sat down next to him, hidden in the shadows under a large oak tree. It was a hot summer day and it seemed the only escape from the heat was to stay in doors so there was no one in the park. The two friends were sitting in silence for a couple of minutes till the blond broke the silence, "Why do you tag anyways?"

Axel sat up, and for the first time that Demyx knew the red-head he had a serious look on his face, "I want everybody I meet to remember me. Inside people's memories, I can live forever." Axel's serious face disappeared and was replaced by his trade-mark grin and he poked the side of his head, "Got it memorized?"

Demyx rolled his eyes at his best friends lame catchphrase, "But you don't even put your name. How will people know it's you?"

Axel just shrugged, "I don't know but I just know someone out there will know it's me and tell the whole world." Axel stood up and started to walk away and Demyx quickly got up and followed his friend out of the park. They walked down the street until they were in the down town area.

As they passed the deli something caught Axel's eye. Where his mark used to be was now replaced by something else. He stopped walking and just stared at what had replaced his original artwork. Demyx kept walking till he noticed that he was now talking to himself and turned around and walked back to his best friend.

"Hey Ax, What's a matter?"

"What do you think 13 means?"

Demyx just shrugged, "Dunno maybe it's the same reason you use 8"

Axel face palmed, his best friend could be such a twat sometimes, "I doubt there's a 13th month." Axel looked away from the blond and focused back on the wall. He couldn't help the familiar feeling he got from looking at the clock tower. It was like he's been there before but he's lived in Traverse Town his whole life and as far as he knew there was no clock tower there.

After standing in the way of the sidewalk for a couple more minutes the two boys left their spot and continued moving. As they continued their way through the crowded streets of Traverse Town Demyx kept talking his head off about one thing or another while Axel wasn't paying attention. All he could think about was who would spray paint over _his _tag! Seriously the nerve of some people.

"Axel are you listing to me?" Demyx repeatedly poked Axel's arm until the redhead snapped out of it and gave his friend the attention he wanted, "This weekend I'm going to Twilight Town for a gig and I need your car so you're coming." the blond said with a big grin. Axel just nodded his replay. Twilight Town was a small city about a 2 hour drive from Traverse Town. Nether Axel and Demyx have ever been there.

_It should be a fun adventure. _Axel thought as the two made their way home.

~X~x~X~x~

Today was the day of Demyx big show and him and Axel were on their way to Twilight Town. Demyx was nervous about his upcoming gig and was distracting himself with the passing scenery, Axel on the other hand wasn't so enthusiastic about the drive. The day before when Axel was walking to Demyx's day time job, he found one of his tags desecrated again. It had a XIII on it again but instead of the clock tower it had what looked like blue ice cream behind it.

Needless to say he was not pleased.

The whole drive was quiet but once they got out of the car Demyx started jumping trying to get the the feeling back in his legs while Axel just stretched his arms above his head trying to get a kink out of his back.

Now fully stretched, redhead finally started to take in the area around him. The town was small and had train tracks everywhere. Upon further expecting he noticed the tracks lead to a train station. On top of that train station was a very familiar clock tower.

Axel elbowed his friend and pointed up. Demyx looked and saw what caught his friends attention, "You think your stalker's up there?"

"He's not a stalker. He's just some creep who's messing up my work!" Axel lightly punched the blond's shoulder.

"Oh so you know his gender now?" Axel responded with a glare directed at Demyx, "Well if your going to be that way, why don't you go up and see if _he's_ up there." Demyx tried to encourage his friend by pushing him in the train station's direction. Axel took the hint and walked away from his friend without a second thought. All he wanted was to know why this jerk was messing up his art.

Axel sprinted his way into the station and up the stairs until he came to a closed door. He paused for a few seconds to catch his breath and get his thoughts straight. _What if someone's up here? What if he is some creepy stalker who wants to kill me! _Curiosity was stronger then fear tho and it got to Axel before he could turn away tho and he slowly opened the door.

Momentarily blinded by the setting sun Axel closed his eyes and turned his head to the left. When he opened his eyes he noticed a small blond boy sitting on the edge of the tower and had a blue ice cream in his hand. His gaze was stuck on Axel and the redhead couldn't help but feel at piece when looking into those blue eyes.

"You came!" The blond jumped up from his seat, dropping his ice cream, and ran towards Axel and pulled him in a tight hug. Axel panicked for a second and was about to push the kid off of him but the blond released him, "Axel, do you remember me?"

"Are you the ass that's been ruining my work?" Axel glared down at the blond.

The smaller male took a few steps back and the look in his eye was almost heart breaking, "You don't remember me? It's me, Roxas! You know number 13! Key of Destiny!" Roxas was starting to hyperventilate. Axel was starting to worry about his stalker when the poor boy's face started to turn pale, "You...you said we would meet again. How could you forget about me? The blond tried to push past the rehead to get to the exit but Axel was faster then him and grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Who are you?" Axel's green eyes shot daggers at Roxas and it made the younger boy flinch. Roxas tried to shake his hand out of Axel's grip but he was to strong.

Roxas needed to get out of here. How could he face Axel now? He didn't remember him; even after all Roxas did to find his best friend and the jerk had the nerve to forget! Roxas went as far as to find out where Axel lived, went to school, worked hell he could be considered a stalker!

Desperate to free himself Roxas started to claw at Axel's hand, "Let go!" His attempts to get free only made the hand holding his wrist tighten. _Why won't he let me go? _Tears were streaming down Roxas' face.

"I'll let you go once you answer me!"

Roxas looked down. He could ether keep struggling against the stronger man or he could swallow his pride and tell Axel everything and hope the redhead would believe him, "I saw you spray painting and I noticed the fire and the eight and I thought...I just thought you remembered."

Roxas stopped talking and looked up at Axel. Confusion was written on the older man's face. _He doesn't remember at all. _Roxas frowned and successfully pulled his wrist away from Axel and ran down the stairs and away from his "best friend".


	2. Chapter 2

"Arrrghh why'd I have to do that!" Roxas buried his face in his pillow and tried to suffocate himself. He flinched when he felt a hand softly rub his back. He knew it was his twin brother.

"You did what you thought was right. Don't worry about it so much, I bet by the end of the year everything will work out in the end." The older of the twins looked down at his brother and couldn't help but feel sympathy for him, "Why don't you go see him and try to explain things again." Roxas shook his head at the stupid idea. Axel probably thought he was a freak, "Well I'm not going to let you mope around here all day again!"

"Ventus quit babying him." Ven and Roxas' older brother said as he walked into the room. He had spiky black hair and eerie gold eyes which contrasted with the twins blond hair and blue eyes. Vanitas stood next to the small twin size bed and gave his twin brothers an apathetic stare.

Ven looked over at the alarm on the night stand by his twins bed, "Holy shit is it that late!" He jumped off the bed and ran out of the room and the two left in the room heard the faint slam of the front door closing. Vanitas gave the doorway a 'what-the-fuck' look while Roxas lifted his head off his pillow, shocked from the sudden loss of the warmth his twin provided.

After a few silent moments the oldest of the two shrugged his shoulders and walked out the room leaving Roxas alone.

x~X~x~X

It had been two weeks since the incident in Twilight Town and Axel kept looking over his shoulder hoping to see a particular blond boy fallowing him. But alas he was never there.

Demyx's concert went well he even signed a contract with a big recording studio and he was now moving to Radiant Gardens. At the moment the two friends were packing for Demyx's long trip. Every inch of room walls and ceiling once upon a time was covered in posters were now back to their original boring white color. The big king size bed was stripped of it's sheets and was pressed up against a wall waiting to be moved into the truck outside.

"You know your going to lose the house." The always optimistic blond said as he taped up the last of the boxes.

"Guess I'll just ask Larxene to move in." Axel picked up the box he just finished taping and started his way out the door. Demyx made a face that Axel didn't see. He didn't know why Axel was even dating the annoying girl. It was obvious to everyone that the redhead couldn't even stand her too.

With a sigh Demyx paced up his box and followed Axel to the truck outside. It was a sunny morning but in the distance there were clouds that foretold a coming storm. Taking it as a sign Demyx refused to drop the subject of Larxene moving into his formal home, "Your really not going to let her move in are you?"

"Look Dem, I know you don't like her but we've been together for what two years now? Don't you think it's time to take the next step with her?"

Demyx put his box in the truck and turned to his friend with his hands on his hips, "You haven't been 'together' for two years you've been be getting taken advantage of for two years! She's done nothing but take your money and criticize you!" The musician grabbed the box that Axel almost dropped and placed it on the ground before getting back on his soap box, "What has she ever given you besides crabs?"

Axel's face angry now, "That was one time and it wasn't her fault she-"

"was drunk." Demyx finished, "That's no excuse to sleep around and you know it! And she's done it more then once! God your fucking lucky she never got any other STDs or got pregnant!" Axel looked away from Demyx. He knew it was true, but he just couldn't break up with the girl. They've been together for so long and have been through so much. Demyx couldn't tell what Axel was thinking and thought he over stepped his boundaries, "Look man, I'm sorry. You can have anyone you want move into my room. But just promise me that if it's Larxene, pleassssssse don't make any babies with her." The blond whined.

Axel chuckled a little at his friend, "Yeah yeah, whatever you want Dem. I promise not to let her move in. Can we drop the subject now?" The two started to walk back in the house. It was two stories. Axel's room was upstairs and Demyx's old room was downstairs and had it's own bathroom.

The two walked in silence lost in their own thoughts. When they reached the bottom room Demyx disrupted the quiet, "How about your stalker?" Axel raised an eyebrow at his friend and gave him a 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about?' look, "Just hear me out. The kid seems to know you-"

"'Cuz he's a stalker..."

"-and he doesn't seem harmless-"

"You've never met him."

"Axel you prick quit interrupting me!" When Axel gave no remark Demyx continued, "He obviously knows something you don't and he can help out with the rent." Axel had to agree with his friend, he really wanted to know what Roxas was talking about up at the clock tower.

Axel sighed in defeat, "Fine Dem next time I see him I'll throw your idea out there. But how am I going to find him? He's the stalker not me!"

The blond tilted his head to the side and looked like he was thinking hard but then he just turned around and started to walk back inside the house, "Well then maybe he'll revile himself again."

x~X~x~X

Axel was busy putting the finishing touches on his work. After what Roxas told him he decided to change up his tag a bit. He took out the fire and instead he spray painted a big circular wheel that had spikes coming out of it. He never knew where his designed came from, he would just start painting and it would just come to him.

"See your doing it again."

Axel dropped his can of spray paint in surprise and let out a tiny squeak. The redhead spun around and was face to face with his blond stalker. Once he realized who it was he quickly got his composure back, "Doing what again?"

Roxas pointed to the tag Axel was working on, "That." The blond simply stated.

Axel looked between his work and the stalker, "My tags? Of course I'm doing them again."

The blond shook his head, "No I mean your tags look like your starting to remember." Roxas looked from the wall to Axel's face, "But by judging by your face I'm guessing you still don't know what I'm talking about."

"And I'm guessing your not going to tell me what it is that I should remember?" Roxas shook his head again and laughed a little at the redheads question. Obviously Axel wasn't going to get his answer, "Will you at least tell me how you found me again?"

"I was just passing by and smelt paint and wanted to see who was back here." Roxas said with his eyes on the spiky wheel Axel just painted.

Axel chuckled, "Really? And here I thought you put a tracker on me."

Roxas gave Axel a serious look and said in a monotone voice, "I put a tracker on you"

Axel felt his jaw drop. _No fucking way..._ But his fear soon died when the blond's serious look melted away and he was doubled over laughing.

Axel realized that he loved the sound of his stalker's laugh and wanted to hear it more.

Then he remembered what he promised Demyx.

"Hey kid," Roxas finally stopped laughing and gave the taller man his full attention, "Wanna move in with me?" The blond's face visibly paled and his eyes doubled in size, "I mean, my current roommate's leaving and rent's going to go up and I won't be able to afford it...so...so you..."

Before Axel could finish his sentence the blond turned tail and ran away. _How could Axel ask me that! _Was running through the boys head.

* * *

><p>Has anyone else noticed that Roxas always runs away at the end of every chapter so far XD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

RainyxKnight asked me to write a prequel to her story Axel's Rubber Duck so I put it in this chapter. Go read her amazing story when your done with this chapter =)

* * *

><p>Roxas sprinted into the safety of his home. As he ran up the stares to his room he saw what no brother should ever see his twin doing. On the couch was Ven who was stuck in a lip lock with some brunet. <em>Wait...<em>Roxas did a double take. _Did Vanitas die his hair?_ Roxas shuddered at the thought. Before his presents was noticed the duo on the couch ran up the stairs, away from the incest, and slammed his bedroom door behind him.

Once in his dark, quiet room Roxas final let himself relax. Falling onto his bed it hit him. Axel had asked him to move in with him. And Roxas had run away like the coward he is. Rolling on his stomach and started to scream like a school girl with his pillow muffling the noise.

"Am I interrupting something, Princess?" Roxas' head shot up and his blue eyes found the gold irises of his older brother with black hair...? The young blond felt his face heat up but forced himself to keep eye contact with his brother, "Well I just came up here to tell you dinner's done." Roxas was about to get up from his bed but froze in his spot when he remembered what was downstairs. Sensing Roxas' hesitance Vanitas said with almost a growl, "Don't worry I scared off that little brat."

A few minutes later Roxas found himself sitting at the table in the kitchen with his brothers. Ven was sitting across from him and was pouting while Vanitas was by the oven retrieving their food. After a few burns and curses the eldest brother placed a plate of breaded food in the middle of the table.

"Fish sticks again?" Ven asked and glared over at Vanitas.

"It's the only thing I know how to cook so you can shut up and eat it or go away and starve." Vanitas shot back.

Roxas bashed his head on the table and groaned as he listened to his brothers bickering and somewhere in the background the sound of innocent fish sticks getting knocked to the ground, "I wish mom was still alive."

The fighting stopped as soon as the comment was made. Ventus stared from his distraught twin to the ruined dinner laying on the flood then back to his brother before an idea came to him, "Why don't we go out for some pizza?"

x~X~x~X~x

The pizza parlor was crowded and smelt like burnt cheese, but they served the best greasy, artery-clogging pizza in all of Traverse Town. The brothers sat down at a small booth and while the two oldest looked over the menu while the youngest zoned out and looked out the window. The loud obnoxious chatter of equally loud obnoxious kids went unnoticed by him while he was lost in his thoughts.

"-xas. ROXAS!" Roxas was snapped out of his thoughts by a slap to the back of his head.

"Vanitas! Don't hit him!" Ventus said sounding like a scolding mother while glaring at his older brother who was sitting across from him.

Vanitas just shrugged and ignored Ven's stares at him, "Just wanted to know if he wanted a large 3 meat pizza."

Ven just scoffed, "Is meat all you can digest? How about we get a cheese one instead?"

"Eww no!"

Roxas started to hit his head on the window h was sitting by. _Why do they always have to fight? _Was the only thought going through Roxas' head every time it made contact with the window.

"Fuck this! I'm going to the bathroom." Ven said while standing up. But before he left he shot Vanitas a glare, "Don't. Order. Meat. While. I'm. Gone."

x~X~x~X~x

On the other side of the small pizza parlor a pair of friends chatted about this and that while waiting for their pizza. Axel and Demyx were the friends to be exact and they ordered a extra large pepperoni pizza. It was Demyx's last night living in Traverse Town and the friends were celebrating at their favorite restaurant. Demyx was going on and on about his manager who looked like a pirate while Axel just nodded every once and a while and pretended to listen but his thoughts were somewhere far off.

His far off stare brought his line of sight over to a blond boy walking towards the bathrooms, "Looks like the stalker's here." Axel cut off Demyx's rambling. Before Demyx could register why he was so rudely interrupted his friend had already left the table and was heading for said stalker.

Axel slowly walked behind the blond. _Wait am I stalking him now? _When the stalkie made it to the single mens bathroom Axel quickly jumped in and pushed the younger boy in before he could shut and lock the door. The bathroom was small and could barely fit the two of them.

The small boy stumbled in and quickly turned around to face his attacker who was successfully blocking the exit, "Who the fuck are you!" The blond's blue eyes examined the tall redhead with bright green eyes.

"Wow Roxas and you complain about me forgetting."

"Roxas...?" Ven's eyes widened in when he realized who he was trapped in the bathroom with, "You must be Axel."

"Well duh. Thought you had it memorized." Axel said while rolling his eyes.

Ven felt like face-palming or smacking the redhead in front of him. Was he really this dense? Ven pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm not Roxas, I'm his twin Ventus." He put his hand back by his side and looked up at the tall man. His mouth made a O shape and his green eyes scanned over Ven's body like he was trying to determine how Ven differed from his twin. Ven cleared his throat, "Well I think you should know; stay away from Roxas."

Axel chuckled and leaned agents the sink and flashed the other man a cocky smirk, "He's the one who comes to me. I can't help it if I'm just too god damn sexy."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." The blond said shaking his head. Axel was about to tell the other off about how he was sexy but was cut off, "Do you even know anything about Roxas?" Before Axel could answer Ven looked up at him with a sad look in his eyes and started talking again, "A couple of years ago our mother died and Roxas took it the hardest. A few months after Roxas started having weird dreams and thought they were forgotten memories from a past life or something..." As he talked Ven's voice started to drift off as he was absorbed in his own thoughts and sat down on the toilet.

Axel coughed trying to get Ven's attention, "So what does this have to do with me? I mean it's a sad story and all but why would I need to know it?"

Ven sighed, "Roxas was there when our mom died. She was murdered by our uncle." Ven took a deep breath and started talking so fast that Axel almost couldn't keep up, "Our uncle, Xemnas, shot Roxas and he went into a coma and wasn't waking up. After 3 months he finally woke up but he was different...he became more distant and started sneaking out at night and now he doesn't come home for days on end. But he also started to talk about a past life and-"

Ven's story was cut off by a loud bang on the bathroom door, "Oi Ventus! Did you fall in or something? If you don't hurry up I'm getting _my _pizza."

Getting up from the toilet the young blond started to leave the bathroom but turned back to Axel and said in a almost whisper, "Just forget ever meeting Roxas." He then unlocked the bathroom and left with the impatient jackass on the other side of the door. Axel waited a few minutes and made sure no one was looking and snuck out of the bathroom and back to his table.

"Took you long enough. What did you guys do in there?" Demyx said with a mouth full of food.

Axel put his elbows on the table and his head in his hands, "That was his twin brother. He told me that Roxas is insane and I need to stay away from him." Axel looked around trying to find the insane blond and his family and saw them on the other side of the restaurant with his twin and another boy who looked like the complete opposite of them; probably the boy who interrupted his and Ven's conversation.

"I still prefer him over Larxene." Demyx mumbled around a slice of pizza before finishing it in two bites.

Before Demyx could grab the last piece Axel grabbed it and stood up, "I'm going home." The redhead then did the dumbest thing ever; left Demyx alone in the restaurant with a unsuspecting Roxas.

x~X~x~X~x

Axel's mind couldn't stay on one thought as he walked down the empty street. He thought about his stalker who had now become forbidden fruit to his bitchy girlfriend to his best friend leaving. The sun had gone down while he was with Demyx and the moon had yet to come out so his only source of light was the scarce lamp post. He decided to speed up from the ominous feeling the lack of light and noise.

To busy looking out for any murders, rapist, or ogres Axel wasn't looking where he was walking and almost gave himself a heart attack when a squeak broke the surrounding silence. Looking down at his feet Axel realized his 'attacker' was nothing but a harmless rubber duck. Axel picked it up to examine it closer, it was yellow with bright blue eyes painted on it, fit perfectly in his hand and when he squeezed it it made a high pitched noise.

Grinning at his find Axel held the duck up in the air and said, "I shall call you Señor Squeakorz and you shall be my new bath buddy!" He placed the duck in his coat pocket and continued his way home.


	4. Chapter 4

Demyx quietly observed his pray. His timing would have to be perfect if he wanted his plan to work. At the moment the pray was sitting quietly while the other two with him squabbled over something or another. When Demyx saw the waitress bring the check over to their table is when he made his move.

Slowly Demyx made his way to the table where three boys were about to leave. He took a seat next to the boy that walked out of the bathroom with Axel, "Sooooo..." He said while casually throwing his arm around the blond beside him. This earned him a growl from the black haired man across from him. Demyx ignored him and stared at Roxas, "I hear your taking my room over at Axel's."

The blond beside Demyx started to choke on his drink. What was this guy's problem? Didn't he know Roxas wasn't aloud near Axel? He turned his head and shoot a glare to the blond beside him, "He will NOT be moving in. Now will you please leave us ALONE!" As he said that he pushed Demyx out of the booth and he landed on his ass.

"What the fuck's yer problem?" Vanitas yelled at Ventus, "Princess is fucking old enough to make up his own God damn mind!" Ven seemed taken back from his older brother's outburst but quickly composed himself and looked from his twin, who seemed as shocked as him, to Demyx who stared up at Vanitas in awe. Vanitas continued to yell at Ventus, "And I don't know why you're so pissed off today! You're at last getting laid by what's his name? Phillip?"

"Sora. His name is Sora. How the fuck do you get Phillip from that?" Nether of the brother cared that they were causing a ruckus in the still crowded restaurant and the fact that Demyx was sitting in the middle of the walkway made the manager approach them.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask all of you to leave." The manager said. She was small, had blond hair, blue eyes and not threatening looking. Her clothes were wrinkled from a long day working and her name tag said Naminé.

Vanitas was the first to get up and storm away without a second glance. Ven got up and gave Demyx a death glare before following his older brother. Happy with the two leaving Naminé left. Roxas was the last to get up but instead of leaving he stood in front of the blond still sitting on the ground and offered him his hand which Demyx took and Roxas helped his fellow blond back on his feet.

"Sorry about them Demyx. Something must of crawled up their asses and died." Roxas said.

Demyx's eyes turned to the size of dinner plates and his jaw dropped, "Did Axel tell you about me?" When Roxas just shook his head no Demyx's face paled a bit. Has Roxas been stalking him too? Oh well, he would rather have the creeper in his room instead of the bitch. Then a rare thing happened. Demyx had an idea, "Hey why don't you spend the night. It's my last night before I have to move to Radiant Gardens and I reaaaaaly wanna know how you know Axel."

Roxas looked in the direction his brothers went and saw them through a window fighting. He sighed and looked back at the older boy, "I'd love to."

~X~x~X~x~

"GOD DAMMIT AXEL GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT OF THERE AND GET RID OF THAT DAMN TOY!" Was what the two blonds were greeted by when they entered the house.

Demyx let out a groan, "Great Larxene's here." Before Roxas could question what was going on a blond woman who was a little taller then him but not as tall as Demyx came into view. Her piercing green eyes settled on him. He remembered her and he knew what she was capable of when she was pissed.

"Who the hell is the shortie?" Before ether of them could answer a series of squeaks was heard in the (what Roxas presumed) living room. Larxene growled and stormed away towards the obnoxious noise followed by the two boys. When they entered the room (Roxas was right it was the living room) Axel was sitting on the couch shirtless and his hair was dripping wet and sticking to his face. In his hand was the source of the squeaking; a rubber duck. When the trio entered the room he grinned at the only girl and gave the duck a slow squeeze making the duck's noise longer and more annoying.

"I swear to God Axel you are so fucking immature!" Larxene shrieked and turned on her heel and left the room. They knew she was gone when they heard the door slam shut.

Demyx stated laughing at Axel's antics and had to hold his sides, "So it seems you and Larx are getting along." When he didn't get an answer Demyx pushed Roxas in front of him, "Hey look at the souvenir I got!" Roxas and Axel both looked like a deers caught in headlights. Demyx looked from one to the other with a confused look, "Well aren't you happy? I thought you wanted him here."

Axel's mind intently went to the conversation he just had with the blond's twin. He wasn't supposed to see Roxas anymore. _Stupid Demyx..._

Demyx looked at Axel then at Roxas then back to Axel, "What's wrong? Aren't you gonna say 'Hi'?" When nether of the boys made a move to greet the other Demyx sighed and released Roxas, "What's wrong? I thought this would be a nice surprise." The tall blond pouted, "And here I thought you two would hook up and make cute little babies."

Axel's face turned to the same shade of his hair, "W-What?"

Roxas blushed a little and looked away. He did realize he loved the redhead when they were Nobodies but now Axel was almost like a different person. Hell he didn't even remember Roxas and after all they've been through. It kind of pissed the blond off.

"Umm Demyx...?" When Roxas got his attention he continued, "I don't feel so well I think I'm going to go home."

Demyx gave Roxas the 'you kicked my puppy' look, "Come on Roxas you can't leave! It's my last night here and I wanna have fun!"

"I'm a complete stranger to you tho."

"So?"

Roxas couldn't think of a comeback and before he could react Demyx pushed him on the couch so he was sitting next to Axel. When he landed there was a squeak sound that made Roxas' face flush in embarrassment thinking it was him.

"No Señor Squeakorz!" Axel roughly pushed Roxas off the couch and retrieved his precious toy. When he was sure the duck wasn't squished and fine he glared at his friend.

Demyx didn't seem to be effected by his friend, "Oh cool! Where'd you get the duck at?" He steeped over the fallen blond and grabbed the toy out of Axel's hand and squeaked it a few times, "It's so cute too!" Axel stood up and went to reach for his new favorite toy.

Roxas managed scoot away from in between the two taller men and started to stand up. But he didn't scoot as far as he thought he did and Demyx's elbow collided with his nose. Roxas fell back down and his hands flew up to his injured face. He took his hands off his nose and brought them up to his eyes and saw blood.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry it wasn't long but I've been really busy.


	5. Chapter 5

"I thought he you'd know where he was!"

"No, you're his twin, you should know where he is."

The two siblings were currently in the living room of their small house and just realized the youngest of the three was nowhere to be found. They both thought he was just walking behind them and being a good quiet emo kid.

Ven turned away from his brother with his hands up in the air and started to walk towards the kitchen, "Some fucking brother you are! I'm calling Sora maybe he'll be some help!" Vanitas rolled his eyes and stomped into his room. He only met Sora once but he already couldn't stand the brat.

~X~x~X~x~

"Is he dead?" The tall blond jabbed the unconscious boy on the floor with his foot. Axel and Demyx had manhandled poor Roxas so he was on his back and they managed to stick some toilet paper in his nose to stop the bleeding but after a hour he was still out.

Axel sighed and dropped on the couch, "Relax Dem, if he was dead he wouldn't be breathing."

After a few tense moments the silence was broken when music randomly started playing from under Roxas. Demyx started to laugh, "Is his ringtone really My Chemical Romance? Geez what an emo!"

Axel leaned off the couch enough to reach his hand under Roxas to retrieve the noisy device, "Shut up Dem." But he had to admit I'm Not Okay did fit the smaller boy perfectly. When he managed to get the phone and not wake the blond he looked at the ID, "Who's Vani?"

Demyx stopped laughing and looked up at the ceiling and thought about it while the phone continued to ring, "I don't know. Maybe his brother? I kind of dragged him here without them knowing."

Axel rolled his eyes. _Typical Demyx._ "Hello?"

"_Who the fuck is this?"_

"Jesus Christ."

"_Haha jackass. Where the hell is my brother?"_

Axel looked down at the sleeping boy and couldn't make up his mind if he wanted to wake him up or mess around with the guy on the other line. When Demyx saw Axel's thinking face he took it upon himself to wake Roxas up by kicking him hard in the side. Roxas clutched his side and hissed in pain as Axel tossed the phone to him and walked out of the room, dragging Demyx behind him.

Once he got his barrings and the pain in his side died down he grabbed his phone, "Hello?"

"_Princess! How are you and where the fuck are you?"_

"I'm at Axel's place."

"_What the hell? Why are you still messing with him?"_

"You know why." Roxas was losing his patients with his brothers. He know they were worried about him but he was a big boy and didn't need their constant worrying.

There was a sigh on the other line, _"Just come home, Ven's worried and won't get off the phone with Philip."_

Now Roxas was confused he knew he heard that name before but couldn't remember where, "Who's Philip?"

"_His new fuck buddy."_ Vanitas' voice got darker and Roxas could tell he was getting angry, _"So get your ass home before I track you down and drag you back home. I swear ever since you met this guy you've been nothing but trouble." _The phone line went dead and Roxas closed his phone and stood up.

The blond walked in the direction that the other two disappeared to and ended up in front of a door that was slightly open. He was about to go in when he heard Axel and Demyx talking.

"Why did you bring him here?"

"I just thought it would be fun and it would be good for him to see where he would be living at from now on."

"He can't stay here."

"Aww why not? He seems fun. And if he doesn't move in then who's going to help you pay rent?"

"Larx-"

"No! Anyone but her!"

"Why is it bothering you so much? Your not going to be here anyways."

There was a long pause before Demyx said anything, "Because...well...because...I don't know! I just...don't you feel like he belongs?"

Roxas' breath caught in his throat. Was Demyx starting to remember? But then there were footsteps coming towards the door and Roxas didn't have time to leave before Axel came out. Axel was taken aback by the blond being there, "Oh, how are you feeling?"

Roxas blushed. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, "Umm..a little better. Thanks."

"So you going to tell me why you passed out:" Axel said and leaned against the door frame.

Roxas started to fidget under the redheads gaze, "Well...umm..." Roxas didn't want to tell Axel about his mom's death and now he's terrified of blood. As far has he knew Axel never talked to Ven earlier that day about it, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I need to go."

Before Axel could say anything Roxas spun on his heels and left the house. Demyx came out of his room and grinned at Axel, "You like him."

Axel's face turned red, "Do not."

"Do to. Your blushing! It's so cute I need to get a picture!" Demyx gushed. Axel rolled his eyes and attempted to walk away but Demyx kept talking, "Hey Axel! Homo say 'What.'"

"You said it Dem."

Demyx gave his friend a confused look, "What did I say?"

"You just said it again!" All of the tension Axel was feeling from Roxas' little visit was lifted at the expense of his best friend's stupidity.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow that was a short chapter. Sorry bout that...

on another note, since I'm going to be graduating from high school next month I decided to make a bucket list. After I dug through my closet for a notebook I found one with the beginning of a AkuRoku I started forever ago and I kind of want to work on that more then this but if I get enough positive feedback for this story I'll put that story on hold and work on this one more =)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey look what's finally been updated for the first time in 4 months! For everyone who's patiently waited, you are all awesome and I love you!

For you who read Bruises and Bitemarks, I know I said I was going to be on hiatus till September but stress got the best of me and I needed something to distract me and I already told my beta for that story about the hiatus and didn't want to bother her...lol besides this story needs some love don't you think?

* * *

><p>The moment Roxas entered his house his twin pounced on him, "Where were you? Do you know how worried I was?" The older twin started to trace a finger around the bruise that was forming on his brother's nose, "What happened?"<p>

"Oh, I wasn't watching where I was going and walked into a pole." Roxas said with a small laugh as he pulled away from his brother's grasp. He looked around the room and saw his older brother next to a brunet who could be his clone. Vanitas looked pissed as he leaned against a wall and stared daggers at nothing in particular.

The brunet walked away from the wall and approach the twins with his hand out, "Hi, I'm Sora." When Roxas made no move to shake the other's hair Sora rubbed the back of his head with the snubbed appendage in an awkward movement, "Well Ven, I guess I should get going then. See you this weekend?"

Ven nodded, "The usual spot?"

"Yup." Sora leaned in and kissed Ven on the lips. Vanitas could be heard in the background making gagging noises; he was such an anti-romance. The brunet quickly pulled away with a faint blush on his cheeks, "Well I guess that's my cue to leave." He walked through the still open front door and closed it behind him.

The older twin glared at Vanitas, "What the hell? Can't you be a little civil towards him?" He had completely forgotten about being mad at Roxas and focused all of his anger towards his older brother.

Roxas used this to his advantage and made his way towards his room. The moment the door closed the shouts of Ventus and Vanitas could be heard. The blond slid down the door and buried his head in his arms. He didn't like how the two always fought.

He stayed in that position till he fell asleep.

~X~x~X~x~

Air supply was cut off from Axel as Demyx pulled him into a tight hug, "I"m going to miss you buddy!" The blond cried into the other's ear.

The redhead's saving grace came from his girlfriend who grabbed Demyx by the collar of his shirt and pulled him off of her boyfriend, "Creep, get off of him." She growled. Once she let go, Demyx cowered behind his best friend and used him as a meat-shield, "God, I can't wait till you're finally gone. Then me and Axel can finally have some alone time." Larxene cooed as she pulled the redhead away from Demyx.

"Well if you think you're moving in then you are dead wrong, missy." Demyx crossed his arms over his chest. He would rather not live his dream then see that bitch ruin his best friend's life anymore.

"You don't have a say in this! I can move in right Ax?"

Axel stared at the ground as he thought of an answer. How could he make both of them happy? Larxene was getting impatient with his lack of response and took to digging her nails into the arm she was holding on to to make him talk. The redhead winced in pain and pulled his arm away from her; ugly red lines were made from her nails scratching against the skin.

He was about to open his mouth and say 'Why yes Larxene, I have no problem with you moving in.' But before the words could leave his mouth he heard his name being called from down the street.

"Axel! Demyx!" Roxas called as he ran down the street. When he made it to the house he bent down so he could rest his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Once he could breath normally again he stood up stright and looked over at Demyx, "I just wanted to say good-bye before you left."

"You again? Who the hell is this brat?" Larxene growled from her spot beside Axel.

A small grin made it's way to Demyx's face. He could make this little meeting work in his advantage, "Oh, this cutie here is Roxas. He's moving into my old room. Right Roxy?" The older blond wrapped his arm around the smaller's shoulders and pulled him into a tight side hug.

Roxas blushed and looked over at Axel. The taller male was looking at him with pleading eyes. Like he wanted him there, "Y-yes. I'm taking Demyx's old room." Well the tension at his house was running high now that Ventus was bringing Sora over and Roxas did want to get away from it. Maybe this move would help him get Axel to remember him.

"What?" The blond female glared at the small blond, "And when were you going to tell me this?" Her glare moved from Roxas to Axel, "I already canceled the lease on my apartment. Where am I going to go now?"

"Well we never did say you could move in. You just assumed for yourself." Demyx said.

Larxene chose to ignore him and said to Axel, "I am moving in here. I'll just have to move into your room with you." As she talked she managed to wrap herself around Axel so her arms were around his neck and on of her legs was around his hip, "You'll help me move my things in this week right?" Axel just numbly nodded his head.

Demyx jaw dropped. The fucking snake had managed to slither it's way into his home after all. He managed to take his eyes off of the sicking PDA and looked over at Roxas. The boy's eyes were glued on the couple and he had a jealous look in his blue eyes.

_Good. _Demyx thought. _Roxas seems to be infatuated with Axel. Maybe he can help him see the light and break up with Larxene. _

Demyx gave Axel one last hug before he turned towards Roxas he bent down to hug him and whispered in his ear, "Take care of him. He's the closet thing I have to a family."

"Don't worry. I'll won't let anything happen to him." Roxas replied as the blonds pulled apart from each other.

Now happy, but not completely satisfied, with who was going to be living in his former home, Demyx jumped into his car and drove away towards his new life in Radiant Gardens.

* * *

><p>Well that was pathetically short (just a little over 1k words) but I'm sick and wanted to post this before I went to bed. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. I promise the next chapter won't be so short and it'll be out in less then 4 months XD<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I feel so bad. It takes me forever to update and the chapters are never long. I'm sorry T_T.

* * *

><p>"Ven, get off your lazy ass and help us pack!" Vanitas yelled at his younger brother. He was currently helping Roxas pack his room while Ventus just leaned against the door frame and watched them.<p>

Blue eyes rolled, "I'm against this so I see no reason for me to help." The oldest twin glared at the younger, "You don't even know him. What if he turns out to be an ax-wielding murderer!" Ven huffed as he through his arms in the air like it would make Roxas believe him.

Roxas through the book he was about to place in a box at Ventus The other blond just barley managed to avoid it but a loud crash of glass breaking was heard from the hallway,

"What the fuck Roxas!?" Vanitas yelled at his youngest brother, "You know what? I'm over you two! I'm going out and when I come back I want you two to stop this bull shit and play nice!" His gold eyes glared down at Roxas till the boy shrank into himself then he turned his glare towards the other, "Quit being a mother hen. He's a big boy and can make up his own mind."

Blue eyes glared right back, "He doesn't even know Axel tho!" Ven yelled at his older brother

"Yes I do!" Roxas yelled back, "We're best friends and I love him!"

"No you don't! He's just some guy you probably saw on the street before you went into that coma and your brain's fucking with you now. Right, Vanitas?" Ventus turned towards where the eldest was a few moments ago and saw that he was gone.

Roxas stood up and calmly pushed his brother out of his room and slammed the door as hard as he could. He didn't want to hear Ventus's bullshit right now. The blond sighed and looked around at his half packed room, "Great, now I have no one to help"

~X~x~X~x~

Not to far away in a different house, a certain redhead was having problems of his own. Axel was about to pull his hear out in frustration. Larxene was having a fit over how to rearrange his room to accommodate her better. Axel said it was fine the way it was, but his girlfriend didn't like how the bed was under the windows, "The sun will wake me up to early in the morning," the carpet needed to be changed, "It's to old and stained. Just think of what people would think when they came to visit!" The redhead didn't want to know what kind of gust would be in his room.

At one point Axel couldn't handle it anymore and as quietly as he could, snuck out of the house. Once he was on the porch he was surprised to see a head of blond hair sitting on the steeps.

"Roxas?"

The blond turned so he was facing Axel. His blue eyes were narrowed at him, "Ven." The oldest twin stood up and glared at the redhead, "I told you to stay away from Roxas. Why the fuck are you two moving in with each other!?"

Ventus kept advancing on Axel. Every time he took a steep foreword the redhead took one back till his long back was pressed against the front of the house and Ven was only a few inches away from him. Axel lifted his hands in a defensive manner, "I had nothing to do with that. It was all Roxas and Demyx."

The young blond didn't seem to believe him but backed off a bit, "I want you to talk him out of it then." Ven grabbed Axel by the wrist and started to drag him down the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?"

Without looking back Ven answered, "To my house. You're going to stop Roxas from finishing packing."

Axel gave into the blond and let himself be dragged away from his home that now housed his crazy girlfriend.

_~X~x~X~x~_

When Vanitas heard the front door slam shut he slowly made his way out of the kitchen and walked back to his baby brother's room. He managed to open the door without making a noise and was pleased to see Roxas sitting on the floor with his back facing him.

A wide grin spread across his face. He could totally scare the shit out of the blond. But before he could pounce he heard the faint sounds of crying coming from his brother. His grin was replaced with a frown, "Shit, now I have to do some brothering." _There goes my fun._

The sudden voice startled Roxas and he turned his head around and he stared at his brother with wide bloodshot blue eyes. His cheeks were wet with tears and there was a little bit of snot coming from his nose.

Vanitas sat next to Roxas and pulled him into a one armed hug, "Now tell Papa Vanni what's bothering you."

Roxas giggled at the stupid nickname his brother had given himself. He wiped away the tears on his face and replied, "It's Ventus."

"Ah, Mama Ven. Does it have anything to do with the whole you moving out thing?"

The blond nodded, "I just don't get it. He was so supportive in the beginning but now..."

"Well I can't really speak for him. But your two are twins. I can't even imagine what it must be going through. You two have been so close to each other since day one; now he's losing you to someone he, no you, barely even know-"

"But I do know him!" Roxas cut off Vanitas. The blond stood up and went to walk out of the room but a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

"You think you're the only one who remembers?" Vanitas hissed. His golden eyes seemed to glow as he starred into Roxas'. The blond seemed shocked but before he could ask what his brother was talking about Vanitas continued, "Years before you and Axel, there was me and Ven...and a few others..." The raven haired man added the last part in a fast mumble, "I hurt him, really bad, and there's nothing I can do about it." The raven shook his head and Roxas believed he saw a a flash of sorrow flash through his golden eyes.

Roxas looked at his brother in disbelief, "I don't understand..."_ Are you telling the truth or just mocking me?_

"I'm only telling you this so you don't feel so alone. I don't know if Ven or Axel remember anything. I mean, it took you going into a coma to remember. Who knows what it'll take for them."

"When did you start to remember?"

Vanitas grinned, "The day you and Ventus were born." He stood up and helped the youngest up, "Now, shall we go find Mama Ven?"

Roxas laughed and grabbed his brother's hand, "Let's go Vanitas!"

"Hey Princess, it's Papa Vanni!"

The two raced out of the room laughing and entered the living room just in time to see Ventus come back inside with Axel following close behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Happy very late birthday to Sammi (Ranyxknight)! I love you and I'm sorry this took so long to come out! And thanks to bookworm4ever81 for reminding me to update this.

* * *

><p>Roxas could feel his breath catch in his throat. Why would Axel be here? And with Ven for that matter?Confused blue eyes looked up at equally confused golden. Vanitas gave his youngest brother a shrug showing that he had no idea what was going on ether.<p>

"Roxas, we need to talk," Axel sounded nervous and he was running his hand through his red spikes. The blond numbly nodded his head and turned to walk back to his room, hoping the redhead would take the hint and follow him.

Once both were in the room Roxas closed the door so his brothers couldn't hear them, "Ven told you not to let me move in, didn't he?" The blond didn't hesitate and went straight to the point. His twin wasn't hiding his dislike about Roxas moving in with Axel. And it was really starting to piss Roxas off. He was an adult now and didn't need his brothers looking out for him. If Vanitas understood that then why couldn't Ventus?

"I think he has a point though," Axel's green eyes were turned towards the ground. He didn't know why but he didn't want to see the disappointed look he knew was going to be on Roxas' face, "And before you blame Ven for anything, Larxene isn't to thrilled about you moving in too," Axel quickly added in. The last thing he wanted to do was be the reason to cause a drift between the twins.

But that seemed to be the wrong thing to say. The redhead found himself pinned to the wall by a very angry looking blond, "Why do you let her walk all over you like that!? She doesn't even love you! And I know you don't love her!" Roxas was almost in tears. It was so frustrating to see the person you love siding with a bitch. He felt like he needed to do something to show the redhead that they belonged together.

Without thinking, Roxas grabbed Axel by his shirt collar and pulled the redhead down for a kiss. Once their lips touched it felt so familiar to the redhead. Something that he hadn't felt in a very long time. He really needed to memorize it. Axel felt his eyes slowly close as the kiss got more heated. Soon tongues came into play and the redhead spun around so Roxas was now pinned to the wall.

_~X~x~X~x~_

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Vanitas yelled at his brother as soon as he heard Roxas' bedroom door close. The raven haired man was furious Ventus.

The blond didn't flinch away or try to get away, he held his ground, "I know what I'm doing is right for Roxas. He just doesn't know it yet, and apparently nether do you!" Ven crossed his arms and stomped his foot for emphasis. He hated how everyone made him sound like the bad guy.

"How do you know it's not right for him? It seems like you're the only one here who's in the dark,"

"Roxas doesn't even know Axel! He just woke up and went looking for him. It's not love like what he thinks. It's just creepy and bound for disaster! I mean, he stalked the man for Christ sake!"

Vanitas placed his hands on his hips and glared at the other boy but his yellow eyes seemed to soften as he thought of something, "Ven, can I ask you something that may seem totally off topic? Why are you dating Philip?" Ven seemed to be taken aback from the question but didn't say anything. Vanitas smiled at the blond, "It's because he looks like me isn't it?"

Ventus' face heated up as his blue eyes narrowed at his older brother, "He does not! Why would I want to be with someone who looks like you? You two are nothing alike! And his name's Sora!" His hands balled into fist at his sides as he yelled at Vanitas.

"Why so defensive, Ventus?" The raven haired man gave the blond a sly smile, "Is there something you want to confess to?"

That seemed to be the final straw for Ven, "You know what? I don't need this bull shit from you!" The blond stormed past his older brother and into Roxas' room, "What the fuck!?" Vanitas ran towards the room after hearing Ven's yell and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.

The half empty boxes in Roxas' room were slightly less half empty and more filled. Axel was standing by the slightly emptied bookshelf and grabbing more books from it and Roxas was pulling clothes out of his dresser. Both of them had shocked expressions on their faces from Ven's outburst.

"Well, it looks like me and Roxas don't have to do all the moving by ourselves now," Vanitas smiled over at Axel. His yellow eyes holding mischief in them. _This was going to be fun. _The raven haired man thought as he started to throw random things inside an empty box.

Ventus huffed and glared at his twin, "You better know what you're doing because if shit hits the fan I don't know if I'm going to help clean it up or not," The older blond went over to the dresser and started to help Roxas with his clothes.

Now all Roxas had to do was face Larxene.

_~X~x~X~x~_

Four boys stood outside a large house, all armed with a box full of Roxas' things. All of them seemed to be beside themselves with different problems. Axel was worried over his growing feelings for Roxas and knew that in the near future he would have to confront his girlfriend when the time came. Roxas simply didn't want to face Larxene or her wrath. Ventus was confused with his own feelings regarding Sora and Vanitas. And the yellow eyed boy himself was worried about getting 'Philip' away from his brother.

With a long sigh from all of them the guys marched towards the house.

* * *

><p>There should only be 2 more chapters left before the end!<p> 


End file.
